


Absolutely Smitten

by KarenHardy



Series: Recce/Jack Stories and Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Songfic, Valentine's Day, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: An AU Recce/Jack songfic inspired by Absolutely Smitten by Dodie Clark. Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Absolutely Smitten

Recce didn't like parties. Especially Valentine's parties when she was single. But then she saw _him_. Oh god, she goes weak in the knees. She knows this feeling all too well. She feels her heart begin to swell. This handsome stranger has made her insides turn to jelly.

From looking at him, she wants to dance around the room. Kiss those lips ‘till they turn blue. But this handsome stranger has made her wonder. Is she pretty? Her heart races as he walks over. She knows it's too late. She believes in fate. She's absolutely smitten. And she'll never let him go.  
“Um, hey.” He says.

“Hi.”

“I'm Jack.”

“Recce.”

“So…”

“So…”

“I saw you and I thought… that girl just there, yes, she's the one.”

Recce looked down and saw a plastic arrow stuck to the seat of her pants.

“The one with cupid’s arrow in her bum?”

She laughed. This handsome stranger has made her happy. The first in a long time.

“I don't mind.” He whispered in her ear, “I think you're beautiful.”

His melodious voice spoke words she had only ever dreamed to hear. She looks at the way he's smiling.

She thinks to herself, “ _I think he likes me!_ ”

“ _I’m diving off the deep end._ ” He thinks. “ _It's too late. I believe in fate. I’m absolutely smitten. And I'll never let her go._ ”

She slides her hand into his.

“Y'know,” she whispers, “I think it's a little too late.”

He nods.

“Do you believe in fate?”

She nods.

“I'm absolutely smitten.”

“And I'll never let you go.”


End file.
